Freedom doesn't exist
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: Songfic for Fairy Tail. Lucy is the daughter of a drug lord, along with Juvia she goes mad...Not telling you what song. Is a lot better than description. PLEASE READ rated T for drugs and suicide.


**Hya!  
**

**So this is a songfic I wrote.  
**

**enjoy  
**

**oh yeah  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters and I don't own the lyrics or the song :)  
**

**Try to figure out the song before getting to the bottom.  
**

* * *

**One Year ago:  
**

"Well goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Lucy waved goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off.

She had made a lot of friends in FTA(Fairy Tail Academy) in the few months she had stayed there and was sad to leave.

"Goodbye Lu-Chan!" Levy wailed, she knew the real reason Lucy was leaving and it made her even sadder.

"Goodbye Lushi!" Happy wailed, Natsu had his little brother back from his "Mother figure"

"Goodbye Lucy" Erza refrained from along with Gray.

"Goodbye friend, Juvia will see you shortly" Juvia whispered to Lucy, Lucy nodded knowing Juvia would be leaving FTA shortly for the same reason. "Okay Juvia." Lucy whispered, Lucy waved and shouted a brief goodbye before getting in the car.

After Lucy knew she couldn't be seen from FTA she dropped her cheerful attitude "Why did Jude call us all back? I had to tell Levy some bull just to get her to leave me alone." Lucy sighed and stretched. The boy sitting next to her raised an eyebrow and spoke up "At least you got to make some friends, haven't you always wanted to make friends?" Lucy looked out the window wish a forlorn expression "I did always say that, didn't I... But in our line of work we can't risk having friends outside the "Family" because they could end up being against us, Juvia was the only one who could risk having friends cause she had a permanent mission as Gray's bodyguard, she never did anything illegal so having friends was fine for her." The boy, Sting, sighed "Yes...I supposed you're right...So what bull did you tell this Levy?" Lucy answer "Just some crap about my father dying and such." Sting laughed "Hear that Rogue, Father died...again" The driver, Rogue, sighed "I am trying to drive, shut up." Lucy yawned "So why is Jude making all of us come?" Rogue's grip tightened and Sting turned white, Rogue spoke up "Jude got in trouble with Zeref..." Lucy gasped "Zeref?! But everyone knows not to mess with him! How..." Sting smiled tightly " He's giving us all to Zeref to pay his debt. He'll give Zeref the Shockers controllers and let them do whatever to us."" If Lucy wasn't buckled in she would of fell from the shock"He's _selling_ us! You mean Gajeel, Jellel and Juvia too?! But that's..." Lucy felt the back of her neck where the metal plate that had controlled her for her whole life "That's..." each controller had two buttons, one to make pain and one to cause death. Rogue sighed "That's exactly what's happening." Lucy whimpered "But...Zeref's known for..." Sting nodded "Yup...Jude only makes us sell and test drugs but Zeref...They deal with blood money and such." Lucy looked out the window and spoke softly "I wonder what we did to fall so far from freedom...We were raised by a drug lord and used...Now we must be stained in blood to survive. Even Gajeel and Jellel, who willingly chose this line of work will be betrayed by _father._ At least I had a few months of fun before...Even if all the friends I made will one day be in the FT police force... " Sting sighed "I wonder if we'll be able to stay like brothers and sisters..." Lucy teared slightly"I hope so..." Rogue stopped the car before turning to his adopted younger sister he said "Lucy, Sting and I will always be your family, no matter what, we promise." He unbuckled and along with Sting hugged Lucy. Lucy started crying "Promise?" It was worse for Lucy because she wasn't adopted, she was Jude's real daughter...And Jude hated her for it, he beat her and tested the worst drugs on her, he had been hoping that on this mission she would be killed, much like her mother in the FTA drug bust(She had been shot in a training exercise) Lucy completely broke down "Sting...Rogue..." They finished hugging and Started up the car and made their way to the Heartfilia manor to face their fate along with Juvia, Gajeel and Jellel.

**Now:**

_~I can't escape this hell~_

Lucy's feet ached while she ran and her lungs felt like they were on fire but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting to the safe-house, reload on ammo and complete the current mission, get away from the cops and capture the target._  
_

_~So many times I've tried~_

When Lucy and her siblings had first been given to Zeref they had only had to deal with drugs, but things went wrong fast after Gajeel and Jellel were captured and executed. Zeref was busted by their long-time partner, Ultear Fullbuster, after they almost killed her little brother, Gray. The whole black market and drug business raged war for the top while the Council dealt with the rest of Zeref's gang, Lucy and them included. Sting and Rogue broke their promise and died saving Juvia and Lucy. Since they both wanted revenge and had never known any other way of living Juvia and Lucy became assets to Ultear with our vast knowledge and skill under the codename J and Lace.

_~But I'm still caged inside~_

"Lace! Can you hear J?" Juvia spoke into Lucy's headset. "Roger! I'll be there to reload shortly but the cops are still on my tail so stay out of sight!" Lucy responded, careful to avoid the people in the square as she ran. Lucy hoped they wouldn't call in the special squad with her, Ultear wouldn't like it if Lucy fail to rescue Gray _and _got her identity discovered(Lucy and Juvia wore hoods cause both of them legally died a few months ago in a car crash) "Freeze!" a cop panted. Lucy smirked "_No one ever _does what a cop tells them to." But Lucy froze anyway because she was soon surrounded by cops from the elite force.

_~Somebody get me through this nightmare~_

"Lace! Catch!" Juvia yelled from a nearby rooftop and threw her special water gun to Lucy. Lucy heard a few "what the?" and Huh?" from some of the cops surrounding her, she smirked, her normal logical self disappearing.

_~I can't control myself~_

Lucy's eyes went dull then raged with hate and anger as she let loose a wounded scream and let loose on the cops, thankfully the water gun only had paralyzing liquid in it instead of the usual poisonous acid.

_~So what if you can see~_

_The darkest side of me~  
_

Lucy looked around, her rage spent. Cops littered the street and she saw a little boy run away wailing for his mom.

_~No one will ever change this animal I have become~_

Ever since Sting and Rogue had died Lucy had developed a crazier personality, she never remembered anything that happened while using that personality.

_~Help me believe~_

_It's not the __real me~_

Lucy looked up, Juvia had already disappeared, going to the mission objective. Juvia was the only one who could control Lucy when she switched to her darker personality. After Sting and Rogue died Juvia was the only one Lucy viewed as family.

~_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become~_

"Thanks J" Lucy whispered into the headset, she knew Juvia had heard but wouldn't answer. Wasting no time Lucy made her way through the unconscious and paralyzed cops. Lucy stopped, one wasn't completely unconscious and had grabbed her leg, Lucy looked down seeing familiar red hair. Lucy was glad she had her hood up, she didn't want Erza to know how far she had fallen. Lucy smirked under her hood, wondering how many of her friends had graduated from FTA. Lucy kicked Erza away and had started walking when Erza spoke. "What made you this monstrous?" Erza asked. Lucy stopped and suddenly threw her head back and let out a loud laugh "Wouldn't you like to know!" with that Lucy ran off not knowing that Erza had seen her face during the personality switch.

_~I can't escape myself~ _

Lucy panted, with no cops on her tail it was easy to get the place Gray was being kept but that didn't change the fact Lucy had been running all day and was low on stamina. Juvia was already waiting for her with more supplies and they quietly snuck in. "Hello Gray" Lucy said climbing down from the vent with Juvia behind her "We have orders to bring you to your sister" Gray was shocked "What's going on?! Who are you?!" Lucy sighed, signaling Juvia to stand guard, they had both forgotten that Gray knew nothing of his sister's line of work "We were sent to rescue you." Lucy started untying him while Juvia scouted a quick escape route. "I'm Lace and that's J"

_~So many times I've lied~ _

Gray raised an eyebrow "Does my sister have anything to do with your gang?" Lucy paused in untying him and looked at him "Gang? Does _she _have something to do with _our _gang...You could say that." Juvia snickered "Yeah" Gray looked sheepish "Well you are wearing hoods and guns and stuff so I thought you were in a gang..." Juvia and Lucy looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You sis is our boss!" Lucy exclaimed "Of course we're in a gang! Hoods and stuff...You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy was rolling on the floor now. Juvia said "The hoods are for safety reasons." Lucy then knocked Gray out and they snuck out and back to Ultear's house unscathed.

_~But there's still rage inside~ _

"Ultear! We're back! We have Gray as you instructed!" Lucy yelled, waking Gray. Ultear came rushing in and Lucy and Juvia bowed to her. Ultear waved them away "Don't bow. Gray! How are you?" Ultear said turning on her sugary sweet side. It didn't work on Gray "Ultear! What the hell is going on!? First I was kidnapped then I was rescued by suspicious people!" Gray yelled, pointing at Lucy and Juvia. Juvia snapped and said "Juvia isn't a suspicious person! Neither is-" Juvia gasped, realizing what she had just said. Gray looked faint "J-Juvia? Juvia Lockser?! We had heard you had died in a car crash!" Juvia slowly crept toward the door "May Juvia leave Ultear? Juvia has...stuff...to do..."" Ultear nodded and Juvia ran out the door. I was about to follow her when Gray's phone rang. "H-hello? Ah Erza." Gray answered it. Ultear and Lucy froze, Ultear because Gray had just found out she was a drug lord and he was on the phone with a special force cop, Lucy because if Ultear went down so did she and Juvia. "Yes...Yeah...Wait! What! She is! How! ah okay...bye" Gray hung up. Lucy looked at Ultear"Ultear? May I leave?" Lucy knew now that Erza had told Gray that Lucy was alive...Which was not good for Lucy...Especially since Juvia had just been discovered.

_~Somebody wake me from this nightmare~ _

Before Lucy made it out the door Gray grabbed her hood and pulled it off. Gray gasped "L-Lucy...What?..." Lucy turned and gave him a tight smile "Hello Gray, lovely day isn't it?" with that Lucy ran out of the room and down the hall, she could hear Gray yelling and Ultear scolding. Lucy really hoped she didn't run into anybody else from her past.

_~I can't control myself~ _

Gray had been staying with Ultear for a week when he finally ran into Lucy, who had been doing her best to avoid him. Lucy tried to rush off but Gray grabbed her arm "Why did you and Juvia lie to us? why did you join a gang? Why did you t-" Gray pleaded, Lucy interrupted him "My business is my own Gray Fullbuster,. I am not the girl you knew, I may have been while I was there but I am not who you knew in FTA, happy?" Gray looked shocked but still managed to say "B-but why did you do it?" Lucy smiled softly "We were trained to." Lucy hardened "Listen and listen well Gray, everything you knew about Juvia and I was a lie. Juvia is not a Lockser, I am not a Star-key. Juvia is not a foreigner and neither am I. We didn't leave because of family. We left becau-" Lucy stopped, she was panting now. "Because?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head and sighed, looking Gray in the eye she said "It is, as I said, not of your business. Goodbye Gray Fullbuster."

_~So what if you can see~_

_~The darkest side of me~_

Lucy was walking down the hall when she heard the phone ring, she went and picked it up "Hello?" _"This is the council, Ultear Fullbuster, you have been charged with many illegal activities, you are ordered to appear before the council in one hour or you will be in kill-on-sight territory. Goodbye. Beep." _ Ultear came rushing in"Did you pick up?" she asked, Lucy nodded and Ultear smirked "You ready for a showdown?" Lucy nodded. Juvia came rushing in with supplies "Juvia has all Juvia and friends need for showdown." Ultear grinned "let's go." Ultear, Lucy and Juvia loaded up, told Gray some crazy story he didn't believe, tied him up and left.

_~No one will ever change this animal I have become~ _

They arrived 10 minutes before the one hour mark, Lucy and Ultear smirked, Ultear knew they hadn't expected them to actually show up, the phone call was more for courtesy than anything. The three sat in the chairs provided, Ultear as the charged and Lucy and Juvia as the defendants. If the sentence was just money than Ultear would pay it and leave, but if it was worse... Ultear had her money spread though numerous banks encase that happened. They all had fake I.D.'s and passports and such. Ultear usually worked under the name Frost Milkovich so she knew they couldn't have to much on her. "Begin!" A council member yelled, a different one stood up and spoke "Ultear Fullbuster, you are charged with thievery, up to 3 million jewels, the selling of drugs and alcohol illegally, up to a drug lord status. You are also charged with the indirect killing of three ambassadors, 36 soldiers, 5 drug lords, 4 children, 5 women and a shoemaker. How stands the defendant?" Lucy stood up "I object! Where is the proof? Where are the ground for such an accusation?" Lucy and Juvia had been the ones to do all that but only Ultear and them knew that.

_~Help me believe~_

_~It's not the real me~_

The council member huffed "A certain past comrade of yours confessed, I believe you know the name Minerva Sabertooth, correct." Ultear paled "N-no, I ha-" "LIES! You have been deemed guilty! Guards!" special forces from FT came in, Lucy looked at Ultear "Now?" Ultear nodded. Lucy and Juvia both snapped, Lucy started cackling madly and Juvia started swaying back and forth muttering "Drip drip drip."

_~Somebody help me tame this animal~ _

Juvia and Lucy had decided that they would get Ultear out at all costs. Juvia and Lucy knew the chances of escape, they also knew it would be their last fight.

_~Somebody help me through this nightmare~_

_~I can't control myself~ _

Lucy and Juvia didn't care anymore, they had fought for their freedom for too long.

_~Somebody wake me from this nightmare~ _

They pushed Ultear out the door and pulled their hoods off for better movement, the people who had known them gasped. "Lu-chan!" Levy gasped "Ju-chan!" Lucy cackled a "Surprise" before almost getting caught by Erza. Juvia and Lucy kept fighting but two against at least 14 is not good odds and they were soon captured.

_~I can't escape this hell~ _

Erza came with Levy and Natsu to see Lucy and Juvia, Juvia was still muttering "drip drip drip" and swaying while Lucy was still a little wack. Erza questioned them but got nothing and they left.

_~So what if you can see~_

_~The darkest side of me~ _

Lucy smirked and yelled after her "You know who Jude Heartfilia is?"

_~No one will ever change this animal I have become~ _

Erza rushed back in followed by Natsu and Levy "What?"

_~Help me believe~_

_~It's not the real me~ _

"Hello my _dear_ friends! I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the detested drug lord, Jude Heartfilia." Lucy drawled, smirking at the shocked faces.

_~Somebody help me tame this animal~ _

Lucy cackled as Erza lead her and Juvia to the council, as Erza left Lucy whispered "See ya never!" and went back to staring at the council before her.

_~Help me believe~ _

"You can just transfer all Ultear's charges to me, after all, I was the one who did all of them with J here!" Lucy cackled as Erza and them all gasped.

_~It's not the real me~_

"After all, my father gave us to Zeref, and everyone knows that Zeref deals with blood money and the lot. Run, shoot, bang, hit, die, blood HAHAHAHAH" Lucy screamed out wildly cackling.

_~Somebody help me tame this animal~ _

"I want them executed th-" A member yelled, Juvia started giggling and Lucy curtsied "As you wish, Juvia shall we?" Lucy turned to her, all their weapons had been taken but their unknown to FT they had built-in bombs. Before anyone could stop them, they lunged for each other and grabbed the metal piece attached to the back of their necks to everyone else it looked like they were hugging, in unison the spoke calmly "With this, we are free, Goodbye." with that they ripped the metal pieces off and fell to the ground.

_~This animal I have become~ _

* * *

**Did ya figure out the song?_  
_**

**Well it's Animal I have become by Three Days Grace(Please note that I am not trying to steal the song an anyway, I give full credit to Three Days Grace for their awesome song and I am not even using all the lyrics)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
